En el calor de la lluvia
by Capitana Momo
Summary: Esta es una historia que participa en la I convocatoria de la página de Facebook Levi x Eren / Eren x Levi - Ereri/Riren. / Summary: Es en los momentos de lluvia cuando es necesario decirse las verdades a la cara y en los que las pasiones suelen desatarse. (Summary de mierda, lo sé, tenía que poner algo) / Pareja: Ereri. / One shot.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes, claramente, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad del gran Hajime Isayama, si fueran míos, el manga estaría lleno de yaoi y yuri (?)_

 **Advertencias:** _Es mi primer one shot, así que realmente no sé cómo me habrá quedado :v Es un Ereri, así que no puede faltar el lemmon (?) Okno xD_

 _También, es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja, lamento si hay OCC :( Y también es la primera vez que escribo lemmon yaoi xD Es mi primera vez en todo asdfghjkl okno :c Así que disculpen si hay poco sexo, porque yo sé cómo son, hermanas fujoshis ¬u¬_

 _Bueno, sin nada más qué decir, les dejo la historia :3_

* * *

—Oi, mocoso, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Eren no se exaltó al oír la voz del capitán, a pesar de que no escuchó llegar a nadie producto del ruido que él mismo hacia y la lluvia que caía.

Estaba empapado, pero no le importaba mucho en ese momento; no sentía frío, aunque su capucha y la capa pesaran gracias a toda el agua que caía del cielo.

 _Un monstruo, un monstruo. Soy un maldito monstruo._

El hacha seguía cayendo sobre el pobre árbol, destrozándolo, las astillas volando.

—Te estoy hablando, mocoso.

Soltó un jadeo, sus brazos quejándose, el sudor cayendo por su rostro. ¿Cuánto llevaba haciendo eso? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? ¿Días? No lo sabía, no podía recordarlo, solo tenía claro que debía huir por las crueles palabras del capitán, que tenía que estar a solas para que nadie lo viera en ese miserable estado.

 _Un maldito monstruo, una máquina para matar, un simple juguete_.

Pensaba que era sudor lo que caía por sus mejillas, sin embargo en realidad eran lágrimas.

—¡Eren!

No supo cómo, pero de alguna manera el capitán logró quitarle el hacha cuando iba a volver a cortar –todavía pensaba cómo lo hizo, porque el hombre era más bajo que él– y lo empujó, haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

Sus pantalones blancos quedaron manchados por el barro, sus manos se rasparon ligeramente por la caída, aunque poco le importó.

Estuvo unos segundos en silencio, y cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, no salió palabra alguna. Solo un extraño, lastimoso sonido, un gemido como de animal herido.

 _Inútil, inútil, un maldito monstruo inútil que debería estar muerto._

No salieron más lágrimas, ahora escapó de sus labios una risotada despectiva, extraña, llena de asco y desprecio.

—Capitán, ¿se arrepiente de haberse acostado con este monstruo?

Miró por sobre su hombro al capitán Levi, de pie detrás de él.

Levi frunció el ceño, irritado y un poco confundido; irritado porque estaba por anochecer, porque se hallaba empapado, porque buscó a ese mocoso por horas desde que no se apareció en el almuerzo, por esa estúpida conversación que mantuvo con el cejón de Erwin; confundido, gracias al estado en que encontró al muchacho y la extraña pregunta que le hizo.

Entonces, reparó en su rostro.

—¿Estás llorando, mocoso?

Tuvo que contener el impulso de inclinarse y abrazarlo. Su expresión seguía siendo fría, estoica, dura.

—Capitán, ¿siente asco por haber follado con este monstruo?

La voz de Eren salió helada, casi tan imperturbable como la expresión de Levi. Aquello lo sorprendió.

—No sé de lo que estás hablando, Eren.

En ese momento, cuando dijo su nombre, el aludido giró el rostro, ocultándolo bajo la capucha, la máscara cayendo, la sonrisa horrible desapareciendo. Se puso de pie con lentitud, girándose con la cabeza baja, evitando los ojos de su capitán.

 _¿Mío? Nunca lo fue, no lo es y no lo será. ¿En qué estaba pensando?_

—Bien —musitó caminando hacia su caballo—. Bien.

Pero no llegó muy lejos: Levi lo sostuvo del brazo, deteniéndolo, su ceño aún más fruncido si fuera posible.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —le preguntó, queriendo que se girara y lo mirara a los ojos. Deseaba ver esos bellos y atrayentes orbes dorados.

—Capitán, por favor, suélteme —le pidió Eren sin observarlo, luchando por no temblar ante el tacto.

Genial, podía soportar la helada lluvia pero cuando Levi lo tocaba se rendía sin luchar. El azabache tenía razón: era solo un mocoso, un estúpido niño enamorado.

Un relámpago iluminó el cielo, un trueno resonando unos segundos después, la lluvia sin dejar de caer.

—Mocoso…

—Por favor, capitán.

—¿Qué está…?

—Por favor.

—Te ordeno que me lo digas.

Otro momento silencioso, interrumpido solo por el sonido que hacia la lluvia al caer al suelo.

—¿Es una orden?

—¿Debo repetirla?

—No, por supuesto que no —Eren bajó los hombros, repentinamente agotado, y dejó escapar una risa cansada—. Oí la conversación que mantuvo con el comandante Erwin.

No hacía falta decir más. Levi lo soltó, apretando el mango del hacha con su otra mano, siguiendo en silencio al más joven que iba hacia los caballos.

No dijeron algo en el camino de regreso.

* * *

Llegaron a tiempo antes de que anocheciera por completo al castillo que servía como refugio para el escuadrón. La lluvia había disminuido bastante, pero al parecer, por el aspecto del cielo, habría tormenta esa noche. Fueron a dejar los caballos al establo, donde uno de los nuevos chicos de la Legión los estaba alimentando. Los dejaron a cargo de él, dirigiéndose rápidamente al interior del castillo.

Seguían sin dirigirse palabra alguna, el ambiente tan tenso que casi podía tocarse.

—¡Eren!

El aludido se giró, recibiendo en sus brazos a una muchacha de ojos rasgados.

—¡Eren, ¿dónde estabas?! ¡¿Por qué estás todo mojado?! ¡Sabes que te puedes resfriar! —le dijo Mikasa, preocupada y ansiosa, abrazándolo por el cuello.

—Oye, te dije que no es necesario que andes preocupándote de mí, puedo cuidarme solo —le dijo Eren alejándola unos centímetros, aunque su expresión era cariñosa. No importaba cuánto hubieran crecido, Mikasa siempre estaría cuidándolo como si tuviera cinco años. Y, aunque a veces le fastidiaba, comprendía que lo hacía porque lo considera su familia. Su única familia.

—Ven, te guarde el almuerzo. Tuve que esconderlo de Sasha, así que lo dejé en mi habitación —Mikasa le tomó la mano, empezando a arrastrarlo.

—Tsk.

Inconscientemente, Eren se giró y le dirigió una mirada a Levi, obligando a Mikasa a detenerse. La muchacha, irritada, también se dio vuelta y le dirigió una mirada filosa al capitán, quien tenía los ojos oscurecidos por algún motivo y una expresión de asesinar a alguien en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Eren quiso golpear a Mikasa por ser tan brusca al hablarle al hombre. Pero ella no podía evitarlo, en su defensa. Desde que el joven le contó de su _relación_ con el capitán que andaba más sobreprotectora, si eso era posible.

—Acompáñame a mi cuarto, mocoso —Levi, tan maduro como siempre, pasó por alto la presencia de la estúpida mocosa acosadora de su amante –como él le decía en su mente– y solo miró a Eren, su mirada estrechándose más de lo que el joven creía posible, negándose a aceptar un no como respuesta.

—Pero yo…

—Ahora.

El azabache se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, asumiendo que su mocoso no sería tan idiota como para negarse a seguirlo.

 _¿Suyo?_ ¿Desde cuándo comenzó a llamarlo así?

Eren se quedó quieto unos milisegundos, y con una mirada de disculpa hacia Mikasa, que parecía a punto de querer matar a un maldito enano engreído, siguió al mayor.

Levi, al sentir los pasos de Eren detrás de él, tuvo que contener los impulsos inofensivos de girarse y sacarle la lengua. Porque eso se vería demasiando infantil en su persona, y él, como mayor, no podía actuar de aquella manera. Aunque fue bastante difícil evitar esa reacción.

Siguieron sin decir palabra alguna en el trayecto hacia la pieza del capitán, Eren volviendo a sentirse como en la mañana, al escuchar la conversación entre Levi y el comandante Erwin.

 _Sus ojos se abrieron bruscamente, una fría brisa entrando por la ventana entreabierta, su cuerpo temblando ligeramente por el helado ambiente. Amodorrado, tanteó la cama buscando la compañía del capitán, queriendo acurrucarse a su lado, pero solo encontró las vacías sábanas, y producto de ello, se desperezó por completo. Se sentó en la cama, quizás con la leve esperanza de escuchar ruidos en el baño, queriendo creer que el azabache se encontraba allí. Pero solo había silencio, y soltó un suspiro, apretando el puente de su nariz con fastidio._

 _Otra vez permitió que lo utilizaran. ¿Qué número era esta? ¿La décima? ¿Duodécima? Ya no recordaba cuántas veces se habían acostado. Solo tenía claro que llevaban casi dos meses con esa extraña relación._

 _Había comenzado cuando Eren estuvo a punto de morir por una horda de titanes que aparecieron en una de las últimas excursiones. El capitán Levi lo salvó, sacándolo de la nuca de su forma de titán y cargándolo hasta que estuvieron protegidos. La noche en que regresaron al cuartel, el hombre mandó a llamar a Eren y antes de darse cuenta, estaban desnudos, besando sus cuerpos, guiándose por la pasión del momento, sintiendo el interior del capitán, gimiendo su nombre al oído del mayor._

 _Pensó, en ese momento, en confesarle lo que sentía, el cómo se había ido enamorando de a poco de él, en lo mucho que anhelaba estar unido al capitán de esa manera. Pero prefirió esperar a la mañana, a que los dos estuvieran tranquilos y pudieran conversar con calma._

 _Por supuesto que esa conversación no llegó nunca: el capitán lo despidió apenas se despertaron, diciéndole que si hablaba de eso con alguien haría puré de titán con él. Entonces decidió callar sus sentimientos, jurándose a sí mismo cien veces que eso no volvería a ocurrir._

 _Reparó, entonces, en que en todo el encuentro sexual el capitán no le besó en la boca nunca. Y eso lo hizo querer llorar._

 _Claramente, tres días después de ese encuentro, cuando el hombre le volvió a besar el cuello, su mente quedó en blanco y respondió con ganas._

 _Sabía que estaba en un maldito círculo vicioso, pero no podía evitarlo con tanta facilidad._

 _Eren Jaeger adoraba dos cosas en esta vida: matar titanes y estar en el interior del capitán._

 _Con el recuerdo de la primera vez que estuvo sobre el capitán, salió de la habitación de Levi, desanimado como siempre luego de esos encuentros. Estaba pasando por afuera de la oficina del comandante Erwin cuando escuchó su nombre. La puerta estaba entreabierta, y bueno, su curiosidad era más grande que el aprecio a su vida._

 _—¿Qué quieres de mí, Erwin? —preguntó Levi recostado en el sillón, una mueca de tedio en su rostro._

 _El comandante Erwin se paseaba por toda la oficina con una expresión pensativa en su rostro, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho._

 _—Ya te lo dije, Levi. ¿Tienes sentimientos por Eren, o no?_

 _Hubo un momento silencioso, en que el corazón de Eren pareció dejar de latir, apegando su oído más a la puerta, esperando que el capitán no diera una respuesta silenciosa._

 _—Tsk. ¿A qué viene esto?_

 _Mordió su labio inferior, ansioso, desesperado por lo que fuera a contestar el hombre._

 _"Que diga que sí", pensó, ruborizándose inconscientemente. "Por favor, que diga que sí"._

 _—No necesitamos que te distraigas, Levi. No ahora. No cuando estamos en medio de una lucha por salvar a la humanidad._

 _Más silencio, Eren parecía a punto de romper la puerta y exigir una maldita respuesta._

 _—Por favor —la voz del capitán, fría, desdeñosa y burlona, pareció resonar por todo el castillo en ese momento—, ¿realmente crees que un monstruo como él podría gustarme? Al parecer has considerado que mis gustos son realmente bajos para que alguien tan asqueroso como ese monstruo sea de mi agrado. Solo lo utilizo para descargar mi deseo sexual, nada más. En un tiempo me aburriré de él._

 _—Creo que Eren tiene sentimientos por ti, Levi._

 _—¿Y a mí qué? No le di motivos para ilusionarse. Además, un mocoso enamorado no está en mi lista de prioridades._

 _Eren miró su mano, sintiéndose extrañamente vacío e inútil por dentro. No sentía nada más que eso, nada de dolor o rabia por saber que era solo un juguete para el capitán, solo ese vacío que era peor. Porque el dolor y la rabia eran, al menos, sentimientos. Pero si no sentía nada…_

 _De pronto, sus tripas se revolvieron y lo único que quería era vomitar, aunque no tuviera nada en el estómago._

 _Debía salir de allí, no podía seguir escuchando lo que fuera a decir el capitán._

 _—Si me estás mintiendo…_

 _—¿Para qué te mentiría? Es solo un monstruo al que debo matar luego de que derrotemos a los titanes. No me encariñaría con él._

 _Sus piernas, finalmente, pudieron moverse, huyendo lo más rápido que pudo del lugar. No le había importado ser utilizado estos dos meses, ya que tuvo la esperanza de que podía ser correspondido si mostraba que siempre estaría allí para Levi. Pero ahora… ni siquiera había esperanza dentro de él._

No se dio cuenta de que estaban en el despacho del capitán hasta que el hombre cerró la puerta detrás de él. Se quedó quieto, parpadeando, tratando de no mirar a esos bellos ojos grises. Si lo hacía, probablemente haría lo que él quisiera.

Otra vez sintió ganas de vomitar.

La llovizna de antes se transformó otra vez en una potente lluvia, un relámpago iluminando el cielo, el trueno resonando segundos después.

—Oi, te vas a enfermar si sigues con la ropa empapada —le dijo Levi mirándolo, comenzando a quitarse la capa y dejándola sobre la silla.

—Mi ropa está en el sótano, capitán —contestó monótonamente, sin levantar la vista.

—Utiliza una de mis camisas.

Creyó haber oído mal, y levantó la vista bruscamente, encontrándose con el pecho desnudo del hombre.

—Y-yo… n-no es n-neces-sario, c-capitán —balbuceó, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes, y se maldijo por la reacción que tuvo. Quiso golpear su cuerpo por traicionarlo de esa manera.

—Es una orden.

—Eso es abuso de poder.

Otro relámpago, otro trueno. La lluvia pareció aumentar su intensidad.

Levi lo miró, enarcando una ceja con lentitud y lo miró con desafío, retándolo a desacatar su orden.

—No te importaba que fuera abuso de poder si te ordenaba que me la metieras.

Eren tragó saliva, más ruborizado de lo que creía posible, y con lentitud se quitó la ropa húmeda y pesada. No sabía por qué sentía tanta vergüenza, si no era la primera vez que estaba desnudo ante el capitán. Quizás se debía a que tenía el corazón roto, y no quería ser utilizado de esa manera.

Cuando estuvo con el torso sin ropa, se atrevió a mirar al capitán a los ojos y leyó la lujuria en ellos.

Antes de pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo, el hombre lo empujó contra el escritorio, echándolo hacia atrás e inclinándose lo suficiente para mirarse a los ojos sin incomodidad.

—¿Oíste toda la conversación? —le preguntó de aquella manera tan intimidante que lo hacía temblar.

El recuerdo de eso lo hizo tiritar, no de frío, sino de dolor, y trató de quitarse a Levi de encima, evitando su mirada.

—No es necesario que me dé explicaciones, capitán. Comprendí perfectamente…

—Eren, ¿te gusto?

La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza contra los postigos de la ventana.

No pudo pensar con claridad cuando el hombre le acarició el costado, sus largos dedos subiendo por su torso, deteniéndose en un pezón, pellizcándolo con suavidad.

—Respóndeme, mocoso.

Sintió, entonces, el bulto en la entrepierna del capitán frotándose contra su propia entrepierna, despertando su miembro. Completamente ruborizado, lo empujó sin mucha fuerza para alejarse.

—P-por f-favor, c-capitán —farfulló ahora al sentir la mano de Levi sobre su pantalón, acariciando su polla con destreza por sobre la tela.

—Te doy cinco segundos para responder o te correrás sin haberme tocado.

Dejó escapar un jadeo, temblando, odiando que el hombre luciera tan impasible cuando lo estaba torturando de esa manera.

—Uno…

—S-se lo r-ruego…

Comenzó a frotarse otra vez, sacando un gemido de la boca del muchacho.

—Dos…

—P-por lo q-que más q-quiera…

Eren sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

—Tres…

Eso era todo lo que podía aguantar –sabía que era poco, pero cuando se trataba del azabache, su fuerza de voluntad se volvía papilla.

—¡Lo quiero, capitán! —cerró sus ojos, humillado y conteniendo las lágrimas—. ¡Lo quiero, lo deseo, lo amo, capitán!

La lluvia pareció calmarse unos segundos.

El movimiento pélvico se detuvo, pero no se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

Y pasó la cosa más rara que había pasado hasta entonces.

El capitán lo besó.

En la boca.

Levi lo estaba besando.

Se quedó congelado por la sorpresa, atónito por lo que hacía el hombre. Abrió más su boca, estupefacto, y sintió la lengua de Levi, incitando a la suya a moverse. Eren pensó que el capitán debía estar jugando con él, pero en ese momento no le importó. Si iba a terminar con el corazón roto, entonces al menos lo habría besado.

Lo abrazó por la cintura, pegando más sus cuerpos, recibiendo y contestando el beso, sus lenguas jugueteando, una lucha entre ellos por quién pujaba más fuerte.

Si el oxígeno no hubiera sido tan necesario, no se habría separado de los labios de Levi.

Un hilo de saliva unía las dos bocas cuando se alejaron unos centímetros y Eren pudo leer algo más que lujuria en los ojos del capitán, pero no lo logró identificar enseguida.

Tampoco había reparado en que las manos de Levi habían desabrochado, durante el beso, su pantalón. Ahora masajeaban su miembro, sacándolo de los calzoncillos. El líquido preseminal ya lo estaba cubriendo.

Bajó la vista, y luego dijo con la voz dura:

—¿No siente asco por besar a un monstruo y hacer eso, capitán?

Pasmado, contempló como el hombre sonreía de una manera casi imperceptible.

—¿Y tú no sientes repulsión por haber dormido estos dos meses con un hombre mayor que tú? —le rebatió Levi, casi con diversión en su voz.

Eren mordió su labio inferior, buscando una respuesta despectiva, pero el azabache fue más rápido para contestar:

—Deja que responda a tu pregunta —le gruñó.

El aguacero que caía del cielo aumentó la intensidad ahora, resonando con fuerza.

Eren quedó con la boca abierta cuando Levi se puso de rodillas frente a él y lamió toda su longitud sin más preámbulo.

Santos Titanes, aquello era mejor de lo que alguna vez pudo haber imaginado.

—¿C-capitán? —tartamudeó antes de soltar un gemido apenas Levi metió la punta de su miembro en su boca y lo acarició con la lengua. Sus dedos apretaron el escritorio de madera, como si pudiera aferrarse a él en el momento en que una ola de placer lo recorrió al sentir la mano del capitán acariciando sus testículos.

Era la primera vez que el mayor hacía eso. Las otras veces, era Eren quién le chupaba el miembro, por orden del hombre. Al capitán parecía gustarle correrse en la boca del más joven. No se había atrevido a preguntarle si él podía hacer eso, porque sabía la respuesta de antemano.

—Avísame cuando vayas a correrte.

La voz ronca de Levi solo sirvió para excitarlo más de lo que creía posible, y dejó escapar un nuevo jadeo cuando el capitán metió toda la polla dentro de su boca.

Eren miró al techo, nublado por el placer. En la habitación solo se oían los sonidos de succión que hacía Levi y los gemidos que soltaba el castaño; Eren solo esperaba que nadie escuchara todo eso, prácticamente sonaba como si fuera un animal en celo.

La mano de Levi subía y bajaba al ritmo de su boca, su otra mano sin dejar de acariciar sus testículos, chupando como si la vida le fuera en ello. Su amante no dejaba de temblar, y parecía gemir con más fuerza cuando jugueteaba con su lengua, especialmente cuando metía todo su miembro en la cavidad bucal.

Salió otro gemido de la boca de Eren y se corrió en la boca de Levi. Había pensado en avisarle, pero bueno, sacó a relucir una pequeña vena de la venganza. Y, para rematar, antes de que el capitán pudiera alejarse, lo sostuvo de la nuca y lo obligó a tragar, replicando la acción que hizo el mayor cuando Eren le chupó el miembro por primera vez.

Pasada la lujuria del momento, Eren se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Y con quién.

Bueno, joder, había tenido una buena vida.

—Supongo que me lo merecía.

Eren bajó la vista rápidamente, encontrándose con los ojos grises de Levi. Todavía seguía arrodillado, pero lo más erótico de la escena, era ver que la boca de su amante estaba unida a su miembro por un hilo de saliva y el hecho de que Levi estaba relamiéndose los labios. Sintió la sangre en su rostro, y su polla pareció reaccionar ante la escena, elevándose como si no hubiera tenido un orgasmo hace cinco segundos.

—¿C-capitán? —masculló esperando que no se diera cuenta de ello.

Pero no sirvió de mucho. Los ojos del hombre se dirigieron hacia su miembro, observándolo con interés.

—Lo que le dije a Erwin —murmuró Levi, poniéndose de pie, desviando la vista porque no estaba acostumbrado a decir esas cosas—. Considera lo que acabo de hacer como… como una manera de pedirte perdón.

El muchacho desvió la vista, sintiéndose ya no tan excitado.

—No debe pedir perdón por decir lo que siente, capitán —le contestó con una débil sonrisa—. Si así se siente con respecto a mí, ¿qué puedo hacer yo? No se preocupe, no debe…

—Estoy pidiendo perdón por decir algo que no siento.

Eren no contestó enseguida, se quedó en silencio, tratando de darle un significado a las palabras de Levi.

—¿Cómo?

El capitán desvió la vista, buscando las palabras adecuadas para decir a continuación.

—Eren, no te considero un monstruo —le susurró acariciándole la mejilla—. Yo… pienso que eres la persona más humana dentro de estos muros, la más valiosa. ¿Cómo podría pensar eso de ti? Me gusta estar contigo, Eren.

—Capitán —murmuró Eren sin observarlo—, tiene razón. Soy un monstruo.

Levi, fastidiado, chasqueó la lengua.

—En el estúpido caso en el que si fueras un monstruo, déjame decirte que no me importa. Si eres un monstruo, eres _mi_ monstruo.

Se atrevió, entonces, a mirarlo a los ojos, sosteniéndole la mirada. Comprendió lo que había visto antes: lujuria y cariño.

—Usted mintió.

—Sí, mentí —admitió Levi—. No quería que Erwin se entrometiera en nuestra relación. Lo que yo hago con mi vida privada… es cosa mía y de nadie más. Sé lo que está en juego durante esta guerra, pero aun así… No quiero morir el día de mañana y arrepentirme de no haber estado contigo, Eren. No quiero arrepentirme de nada cuando muera.

Se quedaron en silencio, y reparó entonces en que la lluvia parecía haberse detenido. No se escuchaba absolutamente nada.

—Capitán, ¿usted…?

—Te quiero, Eren —Levi le sostuvo el rostro, evitando que mirara a otra parte—. No hagas que vuelva a repetirlo, porque te golpearé donde más te duela. Y por favor, en privado, llámame por mi nombre. Es más íntimo.

Si Eren hubiera podido morir por sonrojarse, de seguro ya habría estado bajo tierra.

Levi volvió a sonreír de esa manera que tanto enamoraba a Eren: de lado, una media sonrisa que no parecía avecinar nada bueno.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, el azabache volvió a besarlo, solo que esta vez Eren no quedó pasmado como la primera vez. Contestó inmediatamente, volviendo a abrazarlo, girando y subiendo a Levi sobre su escritorio, importándole poco que hubiera papeles que cayeron al suelo.

A Eren, en ese momento, no le importaban muchas cosas. Estaba más concentrado en besar a su amante y en el hecho de que había admitido, luego de dos meses de que comenzaron esa extraña relación, que lo quería. Esas dos palabras ("te quiero") habían servido para desarmarlo por completo.

—Mocoso, ¿por qué lloras? —le preguntó Levi cuando se separaron otra vez, sosteniéndole el rostro con las dos manos.

El aludido sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy feliz —le murmuró besando su cuello—. Muy feliz.

Levi lo abrazó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que siguiera depositando besos en su hombro y cuello.

—¿Sabes que tener la habitación sucia no sirve para excitar mucho a un adicto a la limpieza? —susurró Levi antes de soltar un gemido al sentir los labios de Eren sobre su pezón.

—Me esforzaré el doble, entonces —contestó Eren sin separarse del cuerpo de Levi, sus manos buscando el broche del pantalón, notando el bulto y acariciándolo por sobre la tela, depositando un suave beso.

Corrección: había tres cosas que Eren amaba y eran matar titanes, estar en el interior de Levi y oír al capitán gemir.

Liberó su miembro ya erecto, quitándole los pantalones húmedos y la ropa interior. El hombre volvió a atraerlo, encerrándolo entre sus piernas, su boca demandante exigiendo otro beso, y ¿quién era Eren para negarle algo? No podía decirle que no, aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Cuando volvieron a separarse, Eren le mostró tres dedos, con una mirada sugerente, y Levi soltó un resoplido, mitad indignación mitad diversión. Los chupó como hizo anteriormente con la polla del menor, y mientras su amante hacia eso, Eren se dedicó a frotar ambos miembros entre sí, excitándolos más de lo que ya estaban.

Levi no pudo evitar recordar, en el momento en que se recostaba sobre el escritorio y Eren ponía sus piernas sobre los hombros para facilitar la penetración, la primera vez que se acostaron. Lo tímido que era el muchacho, con todo el cuerpo ruborizado, pidiendo permiso para cualquier movimiento, sus frases llenas de tartamudeos. Nunca pidiéndole nada, solo cumpliendo los caprichos de su amante. En comparación ahora, Eren definitivamente había mejorado.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de placer al sentir el primer dedo en su interior. Cuando entró el segundo, arqueó su espalda permitiendo que un gemido saliera. No le gustaba lucir vulnerable, pero en la intimidad, a solas con Eren, no podía evitarlo.

Llegó el tercer dedo y empezaron los movimientos de tijera para abrirlo y que no le doliera recibir a Eren. Sin embargo, a estas alturas, lo único que quería era al muchacho en su interior.

—M-más… ngh… más, Eren… —gimoteó moviendo las caderas al ritmo de las embestidas de los dedos.

Pero el muchacho solo sonrió y se inclinó a besarlo, su otra mano acariciando su miembro, sin dejar de hacer movimientos con los dedos, volviéndolo loco de placer. Con un brazo cubrió sus ojos, sin dejar de temblar, sus mejillas rojas como tomates, sin dejar de soltar gemidos, esforzándose por apretar sus dientes para dejar de hacer esos sonidos tan vergonzosos.

Ni siquiera cuando Eren sacó sus dedos pudo relajarse, porque inmediatamente sintió la punta de la polla del muchacho en su entrada y entró de un solo empujón, haciendo que los dos gimieran.

Mientras dejaba que Levi se acostumbrara a tenerlo en su interior, Eren no pudo evitar pensar lo mucho que le gustaba estar en esa posición: el capitán con esa expresión, con su rostro ruborizado, debajo de él y jadeando. Lo abrazó, sentándolo sobre la punta del escritorio pero sin salir de su interior, y volvió a besarlo, pasando las manos por su cintura y besándolo con intensidad.

Iba a besarlo todas las veces que fuera posible hasta que muriera.

Cuando lo sintió relajarse, empezó a moverse lentamente, entrando y saliendo sin mucho esfuerzo, oyendo los suaves gemidos de Levi, que lo abrazaba por el cuello.

—Ngh… m-más fuerte, Eren… ngh… —balbuceó Levi entrecortadamente—. ¿A-acaso perdiste l-la t-técnica?

Eren gruñó, dándole un beso y embistiendo con fuerza, a lo que su amante respondió mordiéndole el labio para ahogar el quejido de placer que quiso escapar de su boca.

—No tuvo que decir eso, capitán —ronroneó Eren embistiendo otra vez, sujetando al hombre por el trasero para evitar que se alejara por los bruscos movimientos.

—Levi —susurró el mayor mirándolo a los ojos—. Mi nombre es Levi, Eren. Dilo —lo volvió a besar, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda del muchacho al sentir otra embestida que dio en su punto más sensible.

—Levi —masculló Eren, y su nombre en sus labios fue como música para sus oídos—. Levi —repitió, sonriendo, besando su cuello.

—¡Ah! ¡Ngh! —gimió Levi cuando Eren comenzó a golpear su próstata con fuerza, más y más rápido, impidiendo que el hombre pudiera recuperarse después de cada embestida.

Lo peor –bueno, ni tanto– era que el menor no se estaba preocupando solo de su propio placer, sino que también, con una mano, le acariciaba la polla al ritmo de las embestidas, por lo que el deleite era el doble y (jamás admitiría esto en voz alta), prácticamente estaba viendo nubes de placer y lujuria.

—¡Ngh! ¡Eren! ¡Eren! —farfulló cuando se corrió, eyaculando en la mano de su amante y manchando ambos pechos desnudos.

El castaño lo besó otra vez, sus lenguas enrollándose, y el interior de Levi se contrajo por el orgasmo que tuvo, apretando el miembro de Eren.

—Levi —murmuró antes de besarlo y correrse en el interior del capitán.

Mientras su polla se sacudía dentro del hombre, Eren le tomó la mano, dándole un suave apretón y depositando un corto beso en los labios de su amante.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, calmando sus respiraciones, oyendo la lluvia caer, ahora con extraña tranquilidad. No se oía nada más en la habitación excepto el aguacero de afuera y sus jadeos suaves.

Levi le dio a Eren un beso en el hombro, pero no hizo otro movimiento. Después de todo, Eren seguía en su interior.

—Debería ir a bañarme —murmuró el capitán con desgana—. Si mañana no puedo moverme, te mandaré a limpiar todo el castillo por el exterior aunque esté lloviendo.

Eren se rió con suavidad.

—Algo me dice que mañana no podrás moverte —le contestó—. Y, como te quedarás en cama con toda probabilidad, no importaría si repetimos lo que acabamos de hacer.

Levi lo miró con incredulidad y negó con la cabeza, tratando de poner en su rostro aquella expresión que intimidaría a cualquier persona. Pero no supo si lo logró o Eren, simplemente, tenía agallas, porque sus labios se contrajeron en una sonrisa y con un movimiento rápido, se salió de su interior –ocasionando que soltara un gemido– y se arrodilló delante de él, comenzando a acariciar el miembro del azabache con lentitud.

—¿Seguro que no quiere correrse en mi boca, _capitán_? —le dijo Eren, y el mayor no pudo negarse cuando los labios del muchacho tragaron su polla.

Afortunadamente, al día siguiente todavía llovía. Levi no se veía capaz de levantarse de su cama a entrenar a toda esa tropa de mocosos, no luego de la larga y ardua sesión de sexo que tuvo con Eren que hacía que sus caderas dolieran solo con un leve movimiento.

Eren era un monstruo, sí, pero un maldito monstruo adicto al sexo que el mismo Levi había creado.

Joder, tuvo que haber sido el de arriba para que su cuerpo no estuviera tan molido. Si no hubiera apreciado tanto el miembro de Eren, se lo habría cortado ese mismo día.

* * *

 _Lo admito, no sabía cómo terminarlo asdfghjklñ Si el final fue muy abrupto o raro, lo lamento, pero escribí como diez veces finales distintos y este era el que más me gustó xD_

 _¿Reviews? Acepto de todo, me gusta que critiquen lo que tengo malo, me ayuda a mejorar (claramente, todo en un marco de respeto). Y si les gustó y me lo dicen, me harían llorar de la emoción ;_; Para mí no hay nada más tierno que eso unu_

 _Bueno, nos leeremos en otra historia, ojalá llena de yaoi (?)_


End file.
